Una Boda Casi Simetrica
by Alma Descompuesta
Summary: La boda del milenio entre un shinigami y una bruja, una historia de amor y comedia, pero traera sorpresas entre estos dos. Podrán decir acepto y superar cualquier obstáculo.
1. Chapter 1

**CHRONA POV**

Me encontraba en el salón donde iba ser mi boda con la persona que más amo en este mundo Death The Kid, me sentía la persona más feliz de death city incluso del mundo. Ya había pasado 7 años desde la derrota del kishin y tarde 2 años para confesarle mis sentimientos a kid para mi sorpresa fui correspondida. . Desde hace cuatro años el doctor frankie stein separo a ragnarok y con ayuda de kim y angela(que ahora vive con B*S y Stubaki con mifune)le crearon un cuerpo a ragnarok ahora media como a la estatura de liz, tiene el pelo negro, ojos color violeta y una X en cada hombro.

Igual que maka con soul, ragnarok con liz y también Black*Star con Stubaki el cual fue el primero de todos en pronunciar su relación provocando varios sonrojos por parte de la pelinegra.

Me empecé a acercar a mi prometido no de la forma más romántica, ya que estaba con unos de sus ataques de simetría por que el pastel estaba "asimétrico" pero no encontré nada hasta que me señalo con su dedo y vi que falta una rosa de decoración, tanto drama para eso no entendía porque me sentí con ganas de partirle la cabeza con un libro como maka

Creo que son mis cambios hormonales, se me olvidaba que estoy embarazada de 3 meses y medio, cuando lo supimos kid quería que fuera gemelos y shinigami-sama solo me abrazo, en cuanto lo demás maka y ragnarok querían matar a kid por no esperar en nuestra luna de miel, Patty y B*S solo reían y el resto en estado de shock.

 **GENERAL POV**

Maka: Ya cállate de una vez no ves que solo falta una semana para tu boda kido-dijo con un aura siniestra ya que estaba con el límite de sus ataques

Chrona: Maka no crees que fuiste un poco duro con el-dijo un poco de enojo cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que últimamente su humor ha sido un poco bipolar estos días

Tsubaki:chrona creo que debes relajarte le va a ser daño al bebe-dijo con un tono maternal

Chrona: L-lo s-sie-ento mu-mucho a T-todos por mi A-actitud-dijo con un tono nervioso bajo la vista y se agarró el brazo derecho

Maka: Tranquila es razonable dentro de poco te casaras y más por el embarazo-dijo con un tono más calmado-pero no significa que aún no perdono a kid por embarazarte -con un tono más sombrío

A todos les salió una gota estilo anime hasta que oyeron unos gritos afuera del salón de baile así que todos salieron.

Chrona: Que pasa…..ragnarok…que está pasando aquí-con un tono nervioso

Ragnarok: Nada realmente solo es black*star con sus payasadas-dijo relajado junto con liz y patty

Black*Star: NYHAHAHAHAHA YO SU GRAN OREE-SAMA VENDICE ESTA BODA, NADIE MAS QUE YO PUEDE UNIR ESTA…HAAAAAAAAA!-no pudo continuar porque le lanzaron un libro por la cabeza-todos veían como caía B*S desde lo más alto de la mansión donde iba a ser la recepción, Tsubaki fue corriendo en busca de su novio-todos voltearon a ver a maka suponiendo que fue ella quien lo lanzo

Maka: A mí ni me miren sé que B*S se merece eso y más pero yo no lo hice-dijo con fluidez cuando escucharon un silbido de parte de chrona **(Ya saben cuándo hiciste algo malo y te alejas de ahí silbando y haciendo que no pasó nada)** todos miraron sorprendidos a chrona.

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **CHRONA POV**

Ya solo faltaba 7 días y la decoración de la sala estaba lista, por kid todo estaba simétrico, ya me imagino despertar junto kid con nuestro bebe en nuestros brazos aun si nuestros amigos ya lo sabían y otra cosa mi vientre empezó a crecer un poco y hoy tenía que probarme el vestido que liz ordeno por mí, se está tomando los vestidos muy enserio como si fuera su propia boda.

Y hay me encontraba en la tienda donde ordeno mi vestido y también el de las damas de honor e estaba nerviosa, al final vino una señora con un vestido blanco y se lo dio a liz que me lo dio a mí y me tomo de la mano y me llevo al vestidor.

Cuando Salí vi las miradas de mis amigas de asombro y me dirigí a un espejo y me vi era un vestido largo y al acolchonado no tenía mangas y tenía encajes dorados e detalles de abajo parecían flores con un más o menos una faja pequeña, pero note algo e igual que liz que me estaba examinando.

Liz: eh chrona has engordado mucho mira-dijo señalando mi vientre y se podía ver que creció un poquito, cosa que no paso de invertida a las demás

Chrona: etto… últimamente eh comido un poco de más p-por lo del embarazo-dije avergonzada

Maka: pues deberías dejar de comer un poco, muy pronto será tu boda-dijo calmadamente y yo solo asentí

Después de un rato la misma señora vino con los vestidos de las damas de honor, mientras a mí me tomaban otra vez mis medidas. Al salir vi a cada una de mis amigas tenían un vestido negro corto con un laso en la cintura. Un rato más y nos fuimos a la mansión, claro después de pagar los vestidos.

Todos los chicos se encontraban en la sala excepto kid quien aún le estaba tomando las medidas del traje, su consistía en corbata y chaleco morado y el resto de negro.

 **GENERAL POV**

Patty: ya llegamos y trajimos los vestidos-dijo con su voz infantil mientras saltaba de un lugar a otro

Liz: si y todo ya está listo, solo falta enviar las invitaciones y pedir otro pastel-dijo mientras se limaba las uñas

Soul: las invitaciones se enviaron ayer, pero no que ya tenían el pastel-dijo calmado

Maka: solo digamos que dos personas-dijo mirando a Patty y a B*S-se comieron el pastel para mil personas en una hora mientras no lo veíamos

B*S: en mi defensa-dijo seriamente y todos miraron incrédulos-¡ESTABA DELICIOSO!

Maka: MAKAAA….¡CHOP!-dijo dejando inconsciente a B*S

Tsubaki: bueno ya es tarde mejor nos vamos-dijo poniendo a B*S en su espalda-sayonara

Ragnarok: hey rubia mayor recuerda lo que me prometiste-dijo y Liz se sonrojo e asintió de forma de si

Patty: yo ya me voy a dormir buenas nochesss-dijo en forma cantarina y subiendo las escaleras

Chrona: mañana será un día muy largo-dijo con una sonrisa

 **3 DIAS DESPUES**

 **EN EL CENTRO DE DEATH CITY**

Chrona: podemos descansar un rato, me duelen los pies y tengo hambre-dijo mientras se sentaba en una banca

Liz: tenemos que ver la ropa del bebe y te dije que podía verlo yo misma, no tenías que acompañarme

Chrona: pero te conozco y sé que comprarías toda la tienda-dijo mirando a liz con un aura asesina

Liz: yo enserio no confían en mi-dijo poniendo cara de inocente y chrona solo se quedaba viendo-okay acepto que soy capaz de comprar casi toda la tienda, pero es que tenemos que estar prevenidos y no se el género del bebe

Chrona: ni yo sé el género, elegimos que fuera sorpresa Elizabeth-dijo mientras se levantaba, cuando lo hizo sintió un dolor agudo en su vientre y espalda-joder, duele-dijo volviendo sentándose y agarrándose el vientre

Liz: llamare a kid para que nos recoja, que te parece-dijo estérica buscando su teléfono en su bolso

Chrona: dile que tengo que ir al hospital, duele mucho-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

Liz: tranquila chrona solo inhala y exhala-dijo con el teléfono en su oreja cuando oyó _" ¿bueno?"_ -¡KID VEN ACA EN ESTE INSTANTES QUE CHRONA NO SE PUEDE NI MOVER Y NO SE SI SON COMVULSIONES O ALGO ESTE MAL PERO VEN AHORA MISMO!-grito a todo pulmón recibiendo como respuesta _"voy para allá"_

Liz se sentía mal, ver como su amiga sufre y ella no poder hacer nada. No paso mucho cuando vieron un auto clásico negro, salió corriendo kid al ver a su prometida llorando del dolor.

Kid: que está pasando aquí, ¡LIZ, CHRONA!-dijo totalmente alterado

Liz: deja de gritar no ves que chrona no puede moverse-dijo agarrando los hombros de kid y sacudiendo-ahora llévala al coche y vámonos al hospital en este instante

Kid: okay-dijo cargando a chrona estilo princesa colocándola en el asiento de atrás-liz maten tranquila a chrona hasta llegar al hospital

 **HOSPITAL DE DEATH CITY**

Han pasado una hora desde que trajeron a chrona al hospital por dolores, después de un rato vinieron todo el equipo spatoi con cara de preocupación y confusión.

Maka: que paso, está bien, como esta chrona o él bebe-dijo sacudiendo a kid con todo su fuerza

Ragnarok: déjalo, lo vas a dejar más estúpido-dijo neutral

Tsubaki: han recibido noticias de chrona o su estado-dijo intentando saber el estado de su amiga

Liz: no nos ha dicho nada sobre chrona, apenas entro con stein hace una hora

Como si lo hubieran invocado salió del consultorio con un aura asesina, con un bisturí en la mano mirando a kid con cara de querer disecar al shinigami.

Stein: no te basto con embarazar a mi niña, y ahora esto-dijo arrojando el bisturí en la cabeza de kid

Maka: explíquese bien, como que ahora con esto-dijo totalmente perdida en la conversación

Stein: que chrona no va a tener un bebe

Kid: como que no uno acaso son gemelos-dijo recién levantado con estrellitas en los ojos

Stein: no, no son uno ni dos, son tres chrona va tener trillizos-dijo mientras encendía un cigarro-si quieren verla está en la habitación solo se le subió la presión

Rápidamente todos entraron a la habitación, viendo a una chrona en shock junto ella Marie intentando darle ánimos a su hija.

Maka: chrona, estas bien y es enserio sobre lo de los trillizos-dijo intentando de tranquilizarse

Chrona: no se lidiar con trillizos

* * *

 **Hola gente que se tomó la molestia de leer esta historia sin sentido, es mi primer fanfic, que lo volví a subir por no tener sentido.**

 **Visiten mi página de Facebook me llamo alma descompuesta, subo el vestuario o avisos por mis retrasos. BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: noticia al tiple

 **2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS**

Después de enterarse que chrona va a tener trillizos, todos decidieron apoyarla en su embarazo pues ya no era uno, si no tres ósea tendrá más peso que cargar en su vientre y un cansado parto o cesaría, todos querían ayudar a los primerizos padres, bueno después de golpear a kid (excepto stubaki) y dejarlo en coma unos días.

Así se pasaron estas 2 semanas en la mansión haciendo todo lo posible para que estuviese tranquila y cómoda, incluso black*star empezó a tomar clases para cuidar bebes. Todos del equipo spartoi se encontraba en la cocina del departamento de maka y soul.

Liz: me pregunto qué genero serán los bebes

Maka: no sé, ni stein supo que van a ser

Soul: entonces como supo que eran tres en lugar de uno

Maka: no lo supo por el ultrasonido, pero vio sus almas de los bebes

Stubaki: creo que porque son mitad-shinigamis y mitad-bruja

Liz: mejor me pongo a ver los vestidos de mis próximos sobrinos

Maka: si pero también hay que ver el estado de salud de chrona, recuerden que hace una semana se enteraron del embarazo de chrona y toda la mansión está cubierta de reporteros-dijo mostrando una cara de preocupación, le preocupaba el estado de su amiga

Patty: toda la mansión está cubierta, incluso onne-chan y yo nos costó salir de allí

Liz: bueno no todos los días nace un shinigami o tres

Stubaki: pobre de chrona le recomendaron estar tranquila y ahora con todos esos fotógrafos, no será mucha tensión para ella y sus bebes

B*S: le ponen más atención al rayitas, que el ore-sama

Soul: me pregunto cómo estarán ahora esos dos-dijo solo para poner una sonrisa picara

Liz: se lo que estás pensando, pero no pueden hacer eso, órdenes del doctor, creo?

Patty: por eso chrona está molesta todo el día NYAHAHAHAHA

Stubaki: no me imagino cómo será el cambio de humor de chrona-chan

 **EN LA MANSIÓN DEATH**

 **EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO**

Chrona: k-kid… aahh… mas… p-por favor-dijo total sonrojada, mientras kid la penetraba lentamente para no lastimara

Kid: no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, no quiero lastimarte-dijo y como respuesta chrona le beso la frente

Chrona: sé que no me harás daño, ni a mí y ni a ellos-dicho eso kid empezó a penetrarla con más fuerza para complacer a su futura esposa

 **DE NUEVO EN EL DEPARTAMENTO**

 **DE SOUL Y MAKA**

Liz: lo peor es que la boda se propuso y cuando todo estaba perfectamente arreglado

Soul: pero ve el lado bueno, cuando nazcan tendrás que volver comprar los vestidos de todos y de los bebes-dijo con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes de tiburón, stubaki y maka se padecieron de solo de ir de comprar con liz

Liz: tienes razón, otra boda otro vestido-dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Patty: onne-chan tenemos que irnos, ya quiero ver a chrona-chan

Liz: cierto bueno hasta otro día, visítenos si es que sobreviven con los paparazis-dijo saliendo del departamento

 **AL OTRO DIA**

 **EN LA MANSIÓN DEATH**

Chrona: kid, estas aquí-dijo recostada en una cama matrimonial

Kid: pasa algo chrona-dijo entrando a la habitación

Chrona: me están doliendo los pies y los bebes no dejan de moverse

Kid: no te preocupes, ven dame un pie-dicho eso chrona le dio su pie que se veía hinchado y lo empezó masaje arlo

Chrona: kid, todo está bien

Kid: si solo que no puedo esperar que nazcan

Chrona: tranquilo solo falta 4 meses más para que nazcan

Kid: simétrico-dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos-mis hijos nacerán en 8 simétricos meses

Chrona: claro, como tú no sufres de antojos y toda la cosa

Kid: pero valdrá la pena ¿no?

Chrona: claro que lo vale, de todos modos son prueba de nuestro amor-dijo acariciando su vientre de 5 meses

Kid: ya verás que pasaran rápidos estos meses y pronto lo tendremos aquí con nosotros-dijo besando suavemente los labios de chrona

Como siempre lo que era un beso inocente se volvió un beso salvaje, cuando se separaron, ambos sonrojados calmando sus respiraciones.

Kid: creo que tenemos que esperar un poco más para divertimos-dijo, como respuesta chrona empezó a reírse un poco-de que te ríes-pregunto y ella solo señalo la erección que se formó por el beso

Chrona: parece que no puedes esperar, verdad-dijo con una sonrisa y vio como kid se sonrojo-pero, se cómo solucionarlo-dicho eso se dirigió a su erección y le bajo su cierre mostrando su miembro erecto.

Le dio un beso en su cabeza, para después metérselo en su boca succionando fuertemente y trazando un camino lento de arriba a abajo. esto no se ve todos los dias nuestra timida amiga haciendo sexo oral a kid.

* * *

 **hola y perdón por desaparecer, pero aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este hermoso y sexual fanfic, recuerden que pueden ir a mi facebook para ver mis actualizaciones o dibujos sobre los personajes.**

 **espero que halla sido de su agrado, y el proximo sera la boda y el nacimiento de estos bebes, sin mas que decir BYE BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: un nacimiento inesperado

Han pasado 4 meses, ahora el vientre de chrona ha crecido notablemente. Era un día tranquilo en death city, no había demonios que cazar, todo parecía normal pero en la casa del rayitas…. Perdón de kid no parecía estar del todo bien, se podía ver como todos corrían de un lugar a otro sin rumbo, agarrando cualquier cosa y metiéndolo en maletas.

La razón…. Simple, nuestra amiga peli rosa y tímida entro en trabajo de parto hace unos minutos y todos estaban como locos, aun si ya se habían preparado para esto.

Todo paso apenas cinco minutos….

 **FLASH BACK**

Todos se encontraban en la sala de abajo charlando sobre las misiones que habían tenido hasta que un ruido en la pronta alta de la mansión donde dormía chrona en su habitación.

Todos se miraron entre si y concordaron en ir a revisar en cuclillas para no despertarla, si antes se enojaba no se imaginan como estaba ahora con su embarazo de trillizos. Llegaron a la habitación de chrona y se asomaron en el umbral de la puerta viendo un bulto en la cama.

No sabían si algo había pasado así todos empezaron a verse mutuamente para ver quien seria para revisar si chrona estaba bien, después de un rato y varios intentos de roca, papel y tijera el desafortunado fue Black*Star, empezó a avanzar hasta la cama viendo que seguía durmiendo, alzo la mano con un pulgar en alto para avisar a los demás que ella estaba bien, hasta que el sonido de la puerta de la planta baja sonó haciendo un ruido que sonó por toda la mansión.

Todos miraron con miedo la habitación viendo que el ruido no la había despertado, todos suspiraron de alivio cuando B*S dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que la madera del piso rechinara y lo único que vio fue un florero se estrelló en su cabeza haciendo que cayera al piso inconsciente.

Chrona: por qué demonios estas en…. Mi-dejo la frase en suspenso para agarrar su vientre, mientras empezaba a llorar

Maka: chrona estas bien-dijo y hiendo hacia chrona

B*S: porque le preguntas a ella y no a tu dios

Chrona: c-creo q-que ya v-van a n-nacer los b-bebes-dijo entre lágrimas hasta que un golpe la hizo ver de frente.

Era kid que estaba desmayado y murmurando que sus hijos iban a nacer en un día simétrico, hoy era el 8 de agosto un día todos recordarían.

7:58 p.m

Todos estaban en la sala de espera, mientras que kid y chrona estaban en sala de maternidad. Y dentro de ella se encontraba chrona en una camilla y kid a su lado intentando tranquilarla pero sabía que ahora ella estaba sufriendo por el dolor del parto.

Chrona: donde está el maldito de stein-dijo enojada ya no soportaba las contracciones

Kid: no lo sé, creo que debe de venir

Y como si lo hubieran invocado apareció el junto a Marie listos para ayudar a chrona a traer a sus hijos al mundo.

Stein: bien chrona, abre las piernas lo más que puedas. Hice unas pruebas y puedes dar luz en forma natural-dijo serio, posicionando debajo de ella- y yo que quería que fuera por cesárea **(*)**

Marie: tranquila chrona solo inhala y exhala

Stein: ahora si chrona, empuja lo más que puedas

Chrona empezó a empujar lo más que pudo, sintiendo que era partida a la mitad hasta que oyó un llanto, con temor alzo la cabeza y vio a su bebe que estaba manchado de los restos maternales y un enojo se hizo presente a ver a kid, liz, Patty y ragnarok con una cámara en las manos, estaban grabando el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Stein: chrona no te distraigas aún faltan dos mas

Y así siguió empujando hasta dar luz al último, kid se acercó junto a ella para darle un beso tierno en sus labios solo para susurrarle algo en el oído.

Kid: gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo, chrona te amo

Chrona: y yo a ti, kid-kun

8:30 p.m

Se podía ver todo el equipo spartoi en la habitación de una pareja muy feliz con tres bebes en mantas, dos de ellas de color azul y una de rosa. Todos estaban feliz hasta que una duda apareció _¿Qué aspecto tienen los bebes?_

Chrona: porque no lo ven ustedes mismos-dijo quitando las mantas azules.

Eran dos niños de pelo negro, piel clara y ojos azules, lo más raro fue que uno tenía las tres líneas zansu en el lado izquierdo y el otro en el lado derecho.

Patty: son unos minis kid NYHAHAHAHAHA

Chrona: creo que tienes razón se parecen a su padre y nacieron ocho minutos cada uno

Kid: ocho simétricos minutos

Maka: y como es la niña chrona-chan

Chrona: se lo voy a mostrar, pero no se asusten, por favor

Todos se miraron confundidos y asistieron, kidle quito la manta que la cubría, tenía el pelo rubio, piel clara y ojos ambar, fue su sorpresa mayor al ver como la niña se parecía mucho a …..

Stein: medusa, es lo piensan, cierto?-dijo entrando a la habitación, supuso que era lo que pensaron al ver sus expresiones

Pero para chrona y kid no les importo si se parecía a la persona más malvada de la historia, lo único que querían era estar juntos y criar a sus futuros hijos

* * *

 **buena aquí les traigo otro** **capitulo de este fanfic, y perdón por la demora.**

 **la cesarea es una** **Operación quirúrgica que consiste en extraer el feto del vientre de la madre mediante una incisión en la pared abdominal y uterina y evitar el parto**

 **sin mas que decir BYE BYE**


End file.
